calixipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Luggnum
A harsh and inhospitable mining colony with a small settlement called Lugg City which exports ores. On Luggnum, the pit-shafts are so dangerous that all miners undertake hour-long blessings by the station abbot before they descend. Miners that have refused or avoided such blessings are scorned (or even killed) by their co-workers, lest they bring ill-luck to all, proving that perhaps the blessing does in fact protect from harm. Luggnum, whose communities are scattered across numerous mining camps and shanty towns, does not have much of an organized cadre of enforcers and must make do with Regulators and Rail Agents to maintain order and dispense rough justice. Many of these are little better than bandits and extortionists themselves. A Daemon of Tzeentch has set into motion a series of events that leads inexorably towards cataclysm for the planet of Luggnum. Daemonhunter Ahmazzi, Inquisitor of the Ordo Malleus, has uncovered a few clues as to the nature of the threat, knowing for certain only the target world and the approximate date that it will meet its end. A method to save the world and the true nature of the daemon must be found and the plot must be stopped. The Gentle Order of the Garden Door maintains an operation from Luggnum. 'The Red Vaults of Luggnum' Heresy likes to find quiet, unloved and unobserved places to take root. The mining world of Luggnum was undoubtedly fertile ground for it to grow. For years, dark reports and rumors of misrule leaked from the domains of Lady Orlea Grey on this backwater mining world. When sub-sector Arbites control finally despatched a fifty strong investigation and suppression force expecting to find some starving cult hiding in the mines, they walked instead into a veritable hell that took their lives and shredded their sanity. Confronted with murder-mazes where hapless workers had been hunted through the subterranean passageways by killrigged servitors bonded to unholy devices that craved flesh and blood to thrive, the few that escaped to the upper levels learned the dreadful truth that the entire mining complexes had been turned into a hedonistic charnel house by Lady Grey---the “Crimson Countess" as she was called by her favored intimates. Lady Grey constructed the place for her own bloody sport and that of the corrupted owners of Luggnum’s Ironback mines. A full scale Castigation Purge by the sector Arbites and the Ordo Hereticus followed, but it was not until much later that the true secret was discovered: Lady Grey was not herself. She was, in fact, one of the most infamous heretics in the sector---Myrchella Sinderfell, the “Red Angel of Vaxanide”, a women thought dead for over a hundred years. Some believe she survives in spite of the Castigation, since her body was never recovered from the ruins of Grey’s fortified estate. 'Background Packages' Arbitrator: The Red Vaults of Luggnum Cost: 100 XP The Arbites that survived the initial investigation into the Red Vaults are few, but hardened by what the terrors they encountered. The Inquisition quickly found use for many of their small number. Particularly, they are suited to work with more brutal Inquisitors, whose methods are easily stomached by these cold-eyed men and women who have seen the terrible price of letting heresy fester. Effects: Apply all of the following changes to your character: Characteristics: Increase Willpower by +3. Talents: You begin play with the Jaded talent. Insanity Points: You start the game with 1d5 Insanity Points. Category:Mining Worlds Category:Calixis Sector Category:Planets Category:Golgenna Reach